Dance, dance, dance
by Ayingott
Summary: Going clubbing with Aomine promised a lot of groping and stolen kisses. This time was no different.


**Disclaimer: KuroBasu does not belong to me.**

**Warning: There is none. I think.**

* * *

**Dance, dance, dance.**

* * *

Neither of the two were any good at dancing. Dancing was something that came from somewhere _inside_ and they couldn't find that _something that came from somewhere inside_. Basketball was their thing, not dancing. They looked clumsy and awkward and shy when someone bothered to take note of them on the danced floor and the way they moved to the beat of the music.

But then again, the club was darkly lit and the neon lights flashed in such irregular rhythm that it was near impossible for others to see them, notice the way they moved against each other. Kuroko could only be seen by Aomine and Aomine could only be seen by Kuroko.

And it was perfect like that. They were only meant for each other, after all.

The dark-skinned teen placed his hands on his partner's hips, following the other's movements from left to right, music beating the rhythm in his ears. He pulled Kuroko close to himself, the shorter's breath now hitting against his shirt, a bit below the hollow of his neck – Kuroko never really got that growth spurt that he needed, while Aomine had stretched out just a bit more.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko's quiet voice barely reached Aomine's ears, even when they were so close together, "Aren't we too close? People might see…" his cheeks were tinted slightly pink, whether it was due the embarrassment or the heat Aomine couldn't tell.

"Naah, they're too busy making out. And the light is too dim." Aomine snickered at the line he just said, remembering how he had used it before on Kagami, challenging him to improve, "'Sides, no one would care, not here, not now."

Kuroko seemed to think this over as he started to move again, slowly swaying with the rhythm, following Aomine's pace. It was a nice feeling, being held so close in this overly heated room. His partner's arms were on his hips, holding him close and protected in case someone might want to do something stupid as to dance with Kuroko. Aomine wouldn't let that happen – Kuroko knows from previous clubbing experiences.

The blue-haired boy looked up at his boyfriend, watching the content face that Aomine was making and hmm'ed to himself. Kuroko slowly raised his hands to wrap them around Aomine's waist; the other opened his eyes in surprise and looked down on Kuroko.

Aomine made that pleased smirk and laughed, though his laugh was swallowed by the loud, beating music. He moved his hands to rest them on Kuroko's butt cheeks and squeezed, "You look sexy."

"We are not doing it here, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied immediately, retaining his constant pokerface, and linked the fingers of both of his arms together behind Aomine's back, "But we can do it once we get home."

"You're always so blunt, aren't you?" the dark-haired teen snickered to himself and leaned down, "But that's what I like about you." His eyes had a weird glow in them, a glow that Kuroko knew all too well.

Aomine, as always, kissed passionately.

He started out a little slow, but soon he slipped his tongue in Kuroko's mouth and gripped those soft butt cheeks a bit tighter, pulling out soft gasps and moans from his short boyfriend. Although they were easily swallowed by the music Aomine wanted to hear them, _feel_ them as he kissed the other. His kiss soon turned rough, hungry and n_eedy_. It was like he was _deprived_ of Kuroko.

It didn't take long for Kuroko's knees to start to give in. He held onto Aomine for support, he had to hug Aomine tighter to keep himself from falling on on the dance floor. When Aomine finally pulled back a little, licking the corners of his mouth, he ginned when he looked at Kuroko, the shorter teen's face was flushed and he was panting lightly and tried to look angry. And failed to do so.

"That was not necessary Aomine-kun." Kuroko tried to form a glare, but he failed miserably thanks to the state he was left in after Aomine's previous actions, "And stop groping me, we're in public."

The music was suddenly turned up even louder; the people around them screamed out as it did, signaling of the adrenaline that was now flowing through their bodies. It wasn't the kind of adrenaline that one could get from dangerous situations or an intense game. No. It was the kind of adrenaline that you could only get in one of these clubs, with music playing loud and people you don't know grinding against you as you all moved as one on the dance floor, taken in inside the music.

The dark-skinned teen let out an amused laugh, though Kuroko could only see him opening his mouth, not hear the sound itself, and then leaned down again, placing his mouth right besides Kuroko's left ear, "No one cares, Tetsu. Besides, I want them to know that you are _mine_. And _mine_ alone." He growled out the last words, licking Kuroko's ear after he did.

Kuroko was about to say something back, scold Aomine or deny his opinion on the subject of public displays of affection but then Aomine started to move again, swinging together with the rhythm, making Kuroko do the same and everything he had wanted to say disappeared. It became meaningless and unimportant as the beat allowed the two of them relax.

The people around them no longer mattered, _nothing_ mattered. And it was fine like this.

"Thank you for taking me here, Aomine-kun." Kuroko mouthed against his partner's chest, his voice quieter than usual.

The slight tightening of Aomine's hold on his butt showed that the other had heard him, even over the music and screams and laughs of the people. Or rather, he had felt Kuroko thanking him. So he gave his own version of 'no problem' in the form of a grope.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… I have a M rated AoKuro fic in the making, but I still don't know when it will be finished. Yeah.**


End file.
